Liquid crystal display devices are widely used due to the advantages of thin body, power saving and the like. At present, most of liquid crystal display devices on the market are backlight liquid crystal displays, with each including a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is to dispose liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass sheets, and control the directions of the liquid crystal molecules to refract rays from the backlight module to generate pictures. Because the liquid crystal display panel does not emit light itself, a light source needs to be provided by means of the backlight module to display images in a normal manner. Accordingly, the backlight module becomes one of important components of the liquid crystal display device.
The backlight module generally includes a back plate, a light guide plate, a backlight and an optical diaphragm. In the prior art, the back plate generally adopts an integral structure, and this structure is relatively large in size, so that a production mould for the back plate is huge and is difficult to maintain, and the requirement for the punch forming technology is relatively high.
In the prior art, the back plate with a structure shown in FIG. 11 exists, including a body 22 and a first support 24 connected to the body 22. The body 22 includes a substrate 222, and the first support 24 includes a first baseplate 242 and a first side plate 244 vertically connected to the first baseplate 242. One end of the first baseplate 242 away from the first side plate 244 is provided with a first bending portion 246 and a first extending portion 248 connected to the first bending portion 246 and arranged horizontally. The first extending portion 248 is overlapped on one end of the substrate 222, and fixedly connected with the substrate 222 through rivets or screws. That is, the combined back plate is formed by splicing the body 22 and the support 24. Although the back plate is divided into two parts, it still has an integral structure. When the area of the back plate is relatively large, inconvenience is brought to assembly. Therefore, a back plate convenient to produce and assemble is in urgent need.